Computer systems have been developed for the assessment of open-ended test responses such as essay responses. These open-ended responses are often referred to as constructed responses (CRs). CRs are not limited to handwritten or typewritten text but may also include graphics, videotape performances, audio responses, and/or other forms of responses in accordance with the type of testing being conducted. Systems are known for use in assisting human graders in scoring such CRs generated during the administration of examinations such as the SAT®, the LSAT®, the GMAT®, the National Board for Professional Teaching Standards® (NBPTS), the Test of English as a Foreign Language (TOEFL®), and the like. For example, the closest known such prior art system to the present invention is the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,595, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
The contents of that application are hereby incorporated herein by reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,595 describes an online scoring network (OSN) for scoring constructed responses and also provides methods for training, monitoring, and evaluating human rater's scoring of such constructed responses. The OSN system described therein is characterized in part by the use of workfolders that are used to transmit a number of CRS at one time to a reader or rater for evaluation and for receiving scores from the reader for the number of CRs at one time. A processing unit organizes a number of associated CRs into an electronic work folder for distribution to raters located at a number of local or remote rater stations. The raters assess the CRs in the work folder in any order and return the work folder upon completion. Each rater may be assigned to various test sections based on the rater's qualification status, and the work folders with the appropriate categories of CRs for that rater are distributed to that rater based on the rater's qualification status.
Conventional prior art systems typically store and utilize data associated with a candidate or the candidate's CR, such as the response itself, the prompt, topic, or question to which the candidate or test-taker responded, the training materials used for that topic, the scoring procedures for the response, the score data, and other information, based on a characterization of the state or status of that data. For certain kinds of assessments or assessment related activities, particularly those involving complex content domain characterizations and media-rich candidate CRs, which require more flexible management and distribution of material, there exists a need to employ a different conceptualization of how this disparate information is stored, combined and utilized.
Prior art systems have also been designed to support an explicit categorization of constructed responses by their intended use (e.g., calibration, monitoring, training, production scoring, etc.). As a consequence, prior art systems have been designed such that the Constructed Responses so categorized must be physically moved from one database to another, or from one table structure to another as their disposition or use changes (see, e.g., FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,595 and the accompanying textual description). While this confers some advantage in a workfolder-based system by allowing workfolders to contain constructed responses from one database at a time, in non-workfolder-based systems it can prevent, make difficult, or delay the smooth transition of scoring elements from one status/state to another Prior art systems allow one to categorize a constructed response by its use, but this categorization does not capture the process flow or work flow associated with the constructed response and its relationship to other elements of the scoring system. A system is desired that integrates the constructed responses with these other elements of the scoring system and as such eliminates the need to categorize Constructed Responses in this manner, eliminates the need to physically separate data structures associated with differently-categorized Constructed Responses, and eliminates the system overhead required to do so, without loss of the capability to distinguish the disposition of one constructed response from another.
In most prior art scoring systems, the test-taker-contributed material (the CR) is implicitly treated as the fundamental unit of work, the “thing-to-be-scored.” In the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,595, the CR is still the fundamental unit of work, even though those units are bundled into workfolders (collections of CRs) for distribution purposes. In conventional prior art systems there is no distinction made (nor mechanism to enable such a distinction) between the kind of CR something is, and the way that particular unit of work should be treated. Further, there is no distinction made (nor mechanism to enable such a distinction) between the CR as test-taker-contributed content and the CR as the carrier of state or status information—the status of a particular piece of test-taker-contributed material is inferred by the system from other information. A system is desired that can distinguish between the CR as test-taker-contributed content and the CR as the carrier of state or status information.
The present invention is designed to address these needs in the art.